Poems Of Love
by Isabella 'Love' Marie
Summary: Just some poems i wrote for the one i love.
1. Final Breath

Final Breath

Live life as if it was your final day,

Your final day on earth.

Everyday is a new adventure,

Some amazing, others not so.

Take your final breath,

That day, maybe not,

But one day it will come.

The day you take that one breath,

The one breath, that takes your life.

People come into this world in one breath,

And leave in another.

For me, life never ends.

For you, im not quite sure.

But im sure ill find out soon enough.

Life lives on, if not on earth,

In eternity.


	2. Life's End

Life's End

Life may start out as a great thing,

But as you get older, it ends as trouble.

Life as it starts,

Must come to an end.

All life must come to an end,

A day given to you by God,

Will be repaid when you pass on.

When you pass on,

Your days on earth will be given back to God.


	3. Life's Eternal Flame

Life's Eternal Flame

Life is like a fire.

Burning on, even while you're going through depression.

The flame of life,

Through depression and devastation,

Will continue to live.

Life itself can never put it out.

Some things can put it out though.

Love,

Is not forever.

The love someone has for another,

Will feed the fire.

If that love ever dies,

The flame dies too.

If that flame dies,

It can never be relit.

If you let the flame die,

Your heart will die too.

Don't let that flame die,

Because you'll never get it back.


	4. Life's Plan

Life's Plan

You expect life to go as planned,

But as time goes by, life changes that plan.

Why do you even try?

Whenever you think life is great.

Something makes your life change.

I just don't know what to do,

My life has changed so much this year.

I shouldn't try,

The more you try to change your life,

You'd think it would get better.

But, in truth, it'll only get worse.


	5. Life? Or Death

Life? Or Death?

Just give me a choice.

A choice between life and death.

Im sure the one id choose,

Would be death.

In this world, there will be two paths.

The path to love and happiness.

And the path to pain, depression, and death.

My life is already filled with pain and suffering.

So why do I ever try in life?

It wont make it better.

Right?

No.

If you give up on living your life the way you want to,

You'll never be free in your eyes.


	6. Love Dies?

Love… Dies?

Love is from the heart.

If you think you love someone,

It isn't your true feelings.

Your true feelings come from the heart.

So what happens when you pass on?

Will the love die with you?

Or does it live on in your soul forever?

Love never dies,

That is, unless you don't believe.

If you believe, then it will live on.

Let your mind wander.

It will give your heart freedom to love.

But, lock your mind in,

And what was once living,

Will become dead.

The death of love in your heart,

Effects your whole life.

Even after you pass on,

The love you had, if in your heart,

It lives on.


	7. Deadly Love

Deadly Love

Love,

Some say its wonderful.

But me,

I say it only leads to death.

So many people fall in love,

Only to have their hearts broken.

While so many others live happily,

With the one that truly loves them.

Love,

For most people, ends in devastation.

But for a certain few,

It ends in happiness.

I was not so lucky,

As my path to what I thought would be true love,

Lead me straight down the road to devastation,

And there as well,

Was depression, and a loss of hope.


	8. Gone

Gone

You're gone,

Out of my life.

I never wanted you to leave,

And I don't want you to be out of my life.

Im without you now,

But all I want is to have you back.

It may seem like im not trying my hardest,

But, in all truth, im killing myself.

To make it all better for you,

I need to make it worse for me.

The need for you in my life,

Is bigger than you could ever imagine.

But you're gone,

Never to return.


	9. Written From The Heart

Written From The Heart

Everything I say to you,

Whether you believe me or not,

Is right from my heart.

When I tell you I love you,

Its nothing but the truth.

My love for you,

Is true.

If there was anyway I could show you,

Anyway at all,

That I can get you to love me again

Ill do it.


	10. Impossible Change

Impossible Change

Why does life decide?

Why are they only making my life hell?

I cant change the way my life goes,

But I can make it right for me.

Never,

Never can I change it.

It's impossible,

Everything in my life is impossible to change.


	11. Our Times In Guard

Our Times In Guard

Oh the fun we had,

You and me.

Although we were not alone,

We were with family.

The girls in guard,

And the band,

Make up our extended family.

Even if you are 18,

I don't care.

If im around my family,

Especially you,

Im myself.

Our times in guard,

Along with the band,

Are among my favorites.

They are, and always will be,

My favorite times in guard.


	12. My Love

My Love

You,

You're my love.

My love,

My life.

Im nothing without you,

Im in pain.

My one special person,

My one true love.

I need you now,

More than ever.

Im alone,

No one to turn to,

No one to love.


	13. Life

Life's not worth living,

That is, unless you have someone to love.

That someone special,

The one that will stop at nothing to make you happy.


	14. Without You

Without You

You,

Without you im nothing.

I need you,

Im not myself without you.

The me that you see in front of you now,

That's not the real me.

The real me is only there when I have you.

You make me who I am,

The real me,

Only shows when you're here.

When im alone,

Im not myself.

Im a completely different person,

Without you.


	15. Your Life

Your Life

Live the life that you choose,

Don't let others choose for you.

If you let others make your decisions,

You'll never get to live the life you want.

Choose your own life,

Don't be forced to live a life chosen by others.

Live your own life,

Not the life of another person.


End file.
